Twisted Sands
A once populous city within Po-Koro, now a radioactive wasteland. Backstory Almost fifty years ago, there existed a settlement unlike any other in Po-Koro. In it, the struggle to survive was nonexistent. This place was called Two Sands (named due to finding itself located between pockets of yellow and red sand), and it was a modern masterpiece. Tall shiny buildings ripped the sky asunder, protected by a massive wall that kept all the dangers of the wasteland outside. Two Sands was a technological and seemingly sociopolitical utopia. They grew their bountiful crops in greenhouses, built high-tech machines to handle construction, civil defense, and other menial duties. The Great Jewel of the Desert, people called it, the place dreamed by every wastelander to become their home, and escape the hardships of the desert. But, all of that changed. Nobody knows how, or why it happened. Rumors spoke of everything, from an experiment gone wrong, to an attack by alien beings. All that's know is, for Po-Korians, the shining image of Two Sands in the horizon was replaced by a giant mushroom cloud one day. The Great Jewel of the Desert was utterly destroyed, in what became now as "The Blast". Current Status Destroyed, yet hardly dead. The ruins of Two Sands became a radioactive wasteland, home to gruesome monsters created by the fallout, as well as secrets of the city uncovered by the detonation. Utopia had vanished, replaced by a chaotic war zone that only the very bravest (or, perhaps, stupidest) of hunters and scavengers ever dare to venture into. A place shrouded in secrecy, rumors, and legends, it gained its new name, Twisted Sands. The NCR has deemed it off-limits for any citizen, but often sends scouting parties to search for any leftover technology they can utilize. If conspiracy theorists are to be believed, President Diana Strongrave is also searching for new weapons to use in the war, with a special interest in what caused the Blast fifty years ago. The Legion, meanwhile, do their best to steer clear of the place, although rumors of attempts at cooperation with the super mutants are often heard among less reputable news sources. Twisted Sands remains mostly untouched by outside sources to this day, and remains the source of many superstitions and great fear among Po-Koro's inhabitants. Noted Fauna Due to exposure of heavy radiation by the Blast, Garchomps have mutated into terrifying creatures, fully deserving of their horrific reputation. Growing twice the size as a regular Garchomp, these irradiated monstrosities will chow down on anything with meat and bones, from animals, to humans, and even super mutants alike. These "Super Garchomps" make their nests in caves near, and sometimes directly under the ruins of Twisted Sands, and thankfully have yet to spread out into other settlements. Horribly mutated animals can be found in the outskirts of the city, slowly but surely wandering out towards nearby settlements in a ravenous hunt for more food. The withered corpses of its inhabitants still roam the streets, driven mad by the radiation. Hulking beasts known only as "super mutants", thought to be pre-Blast experiments by Two Sands' scientists, also inhabitant the city's ruins, unaffected by the radiation, and hostile to every form of life other than their own. Category:Locations